


To you always

by Myheartisblack



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Crowley, Crowley centric ish, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome, adorable boys, ineffable husbands, lovestruck crowley, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheartisblack/pseuds/Myheartisblack
Summary: They’re alive. They are actually fucking alive. Dining at the Ritz together all in one piece. They beat the apocalypse. God they really do need this alcohol.





	To you always

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kinda sort but I thought the idea of it is kinda cute. Hope you like it!

Together a demon clad in black and an angel draped in white dined together three days after the world was supposed to end.

 

They both felt giddy with the idea that they were free and elected to hang around each other a little more than usual. They were planets pulled into each other orbits. 

 

Crowley knew it was over and yet he still envisioned the burning shop and the absence of his angel by his side. Looking subtly over his glasses he cast a fond look at his angel. His lips quirked up in a endearing smile at the sight of him.

 

Zira had a bit of sushi smeared on his right lower lip and a dab of soy sauce on his chin. He was waving his hands around and talking about the new books Adam gave him. 

 

Crowley couldn’t have gave a lesser shit but it’s Zira so obviously he was gonna stare dreamily at him, hidden behind the glasses, and pretend to listen. He only stopped talking to drink .

 

The demon cleared his throat and held his glass up in the air. His angel smiled and held his glass up. 

 

“To the world,” Crowley said ,while desperately thinking ‘to you. To you for being here. For you to be alive next to me. To you my immortal love.’

 

“To the world,” echoed Aziraphale, while he thought ,’ to you my companion. To you MY world.’

 

Crowley sipped his wine and hoped he conveyed his desperate message. He hasn’t felt that much fear and sadness since the black plaque. But his angel.... gone just like that? Unimaginable.

 

Aziraphale noticed Crowley lips tuning down into a slight frown and grabbed one of his hands with his own. He noticed the slight flinch he gave and the soft pink blush that spread across the demons cheeks.

 

Crowley knew he was here with his angel. Despite the burning shop, the fire horsemen, the ring of fire he had to drive through. Despite the fact that even though a couple of days ago he was ready to get super drunk in a bar and wait for death. 

 

They were here. Screwing over heaven and hell by being together. Crowley squeezed his angels soft, pudgy hand. Together they sat, hands intertwined talking together. 

 

Maybe one day his angel will leave. After all the earth does get boring fairly quickly. And maybe once he realized what Crowley is then he'll see the mistake he made and leave hi-.... Okay , so Crowley was slightly spiraling. 

 

Forcing his human body to breathe in and out , he watched Zira order some desert. Crisis averted. Looking up he realized he was being looked out with adoration. Blushing a very soft pink he squeezed their hands and looked away.

 

Crowley will stand by his side as long as he'll be allowed to. He’s not god, he can never measure up to her, but he can try and make his angel happy. He also might just be a tad bit more protective and anxious. Fingers crossed for Zira staying out of trouble.

 

But looking at Aziraphale eating cake messily, watching him smile and laugh, watching him live was far more than enough for the demon.


End file.
